Dark Duel Stories
by the-game-king2002
Summary: Yugi hasn't dueled in a long time,but when a mysterious card mercenary kidnaps his friends,it's up to him to save the day.
1. A Passion Rekindled

Yu-Gi-Oh Dark Duel Stories  
  
Episode 1,"A Passion Rekindled... The Mysterious Letter"  
  
Somewhere in Domino City,at a local hobby shop,Yugi Motou,a young boy who onced competed in the now legendary Battle City tournament,which he succesfully won. Now,he competes with his friends and elderly Grandpa only for fun,and has never competed for a serious cause in a year. Today,he is gathering the mail for his Grandpa.  
  
Yugi:Hmm,junkmail,junkmail,junkmail.  
  
Yugi turns around and walks back into the shop still looking at the mail.  
  
Yugi:What's this?A letter for me?I wonder what it is?  
  
Yugi pulls the letter out of the bunch he is holding and turns it around to open.He notices a strange crest that looks like parts of a diamond.Yugi's grandpa walks into the room wondering where the mail is.  
  
Grandpa:Yugi,why haven't you brought me the mail?  
  
Yugi:...  
  
Grandpa:Yugi?  
  
Yugi is reading his note. He put's in down on the store counter when he's done reading.  
  
Grandpa:Yugi?Is something wrong?  
  
Yugi:That was a letter from the head of Diamond corp.  
  
Grandpa:What?  
  
Yugi:The president of diamond corp has the missing exodia pieces,the ones Weevil Underwood through into the ocean.  
  
Grandpa:Really,I have wanted those back for awhile.  
  
Yugi:He says that he will return them,if I can defeat him in a duel...  
  
Grandpa:No,that can't be.. he doesn't duel.  
  
Yugi:it says he wants me to duel a person,I assume he meant him.  
  
Grandpa:It's probably his son.  
  
Yugi:His son?  
  
Grandpa:The head of diamond corp had one son,they say he defeated the number ranked duelist in the world at the last world tournament.  
  
Yugi:Hmm,if he's the world champion,he must be good.  
  
Grandpa:They say he's better than Malik Ishtar himself.  
  
Yugi:Better than Malik Ishtar?He even beat the spirit inside my Millenium Puzzle.  
  
Grandpa:Hmm,maybe you should accept his challenge.  
  
Yugi:I can't beat him,without the puzzle,I'm nothing without that.  
  
Grandpa:Yet,you still find ways to defeat me,and all your friends.  
  
Yugi:Those are nothing serious.  
  
Grandpa:They think of this duel,that way.  
  
Yugi:Damn it,Grandpa!I will always get very nervous under pressure.  
  
Grandpa:It doesn't matter,just head duel,follow your own spirit,and you will never lose.  
  
Yugi:I'll try my best,but I haven't played an expert game in awhile,I hope we played under novice rules.  
  
Grandpa:Believe in yourself.  
  
Yugi:Allright.  
  
That night,at the Diamond Corp building,the tallest buolding in Domnio city,on the rooftop,a tall boy with brown hair over his eyes is talking to someone. The boy has a huge golden gauntlet on his arm.  
  
Someone:Sir,the letter was sent,I saw it deliervered myself.  
  
??:Good,I expect Yugi Motou to come.After all,I'm not doing this for free,since Pegasus is no longer here,someone else has to give The Big 5 control of Kaiba Korp,why not me?  
  
Someone:Very good sir.  
  
??:That's all I need from you.  
  
Someone:Yes...  
  
??:Yes,what?  
  
Someone:Sorry?Yes sir.  
  
??Tsk,tsk,too late.  
  
The mysterious person aims a symbol like an eye on his gauntlet on the person he was talking too.   
  
Someone:Please,no!  
  
The eye symbol on the gauntlet begins to glow,the mysterious boy pulls out a blank card. The other person falls over,and his picture appears on the card.  
  
??:It's so hard to find good help these days.  
  
The next day,at the lobby,in the diamond corp building,Yugi has just entered and has walked over to the front desk.  
  
Yugi:I'm here to see the head of diamond corp.  
  
Secretary:Are you Yugi Motou?  
  
Yugi:That's right.  
  
Secretary:just head up the elevator.  
  
Yugi:Thank you.  
  
Yugi heads over to the elevator,and presses the button.  
  
Yugi:I have a strange feeling that something isn't right,and I haven't heard from Joey,Tea,or Tristan at all today.That's very odd.Something's up,I'm just glad Grandpa was still around this morning.  
  
Yugi walks in the elevator and it starts ascending. In the top office of the building,that boy from the roof last night is waiting for Yugi. Yugi walks into the room.  
  
Yugi:Hello.  
  
??:Welcome,Yugi Motou,I have been expecting you.  
  
Yugi:You aren't the head of diamond corp,or his son.  
  
??That's right,I'm not.I'm Christoph Hudson,perhaps you've heard of me.  
  
Yugi:Christoph Hudson,your the guy who was sent by Malik Ishtar to steal rare cards from shops around Domino city,during the Battle City tournament.  
  
Christoph:That's right,I was also hired by Maximillion Pegasus to find the two pieces of Exodia,during the Duelist Kingdom tournament.  
  
Yugi:So,a card thief has hunted me down.  
  
Christoph:I'm a duelist,no different from you,I won those cards I gave to Malik Ishtar,I'm also the one who won Osiris from Isis Ishtar,but that's a closed incident.  
  
Yugi:So,you duel people for rare cards?  
  
Christoph:Sounds right.  
  
Yugi:What do you want with me?  
  
Christoph pulls two cards out of his jacket.They are both pieces of Exodia,the head and the right arm.  
  
Yugi:Those are the exodia pieces!?  
  
Christoph:Yes,I could have gotten top dollar for them from a guy named Rare Hunter,but I kept them,so I could lure you into a duel.  
  
Yugi:What makes you think I'll duel you for those,I think your a common criminal.  
  
Christoph:Because I have these cards.  
  
Christoph pulls three cards from his jacket,one has a picture of Joey,another of Tea,and the last one of Tristan. Yugi stares blindly.  
  
Christoph:I think you'll duel me,if you want your friends to remain in one piece.  
  
Yugi:How do you have soul cards of my friends?You don't have a millenium eye.  
  
Christoph:Wrong.  
  
Christoph shows Yugi his gauntlet,the eye symbol glows.  
  
Yugi:Impossible,where did you get that!?  
  
Christoph:I found it on the ground,after I left a shop during the battle city event.  
  
Yugi:Bakura must've dropped that,when Malik... unleashed Ra.  
  
Christoph:Well,mine now.  
  
Yugi:Fine,if I win,give me my friends back.  
  
Christoph:If you lose,you will become a card,a game card.  
  
Yugi:What!?You can only seal my soul into a card,you can't make me a card.  
  
Christoph:Wrong again.  
  
Yugi:There's only one millenium item that can do that!  
  
Christoph:Righto!  
  
Christoph shows Yugi pointers on the side of his gauntlet,then point at Yugi and glow.  
  
Yugi:The millenium ring!?Bakura's favorite possesion.  
  
Christoph:Now,it is part of my favorite possesion,my MILLENIUM GAUNTLET!  
  
Yugi:What do you mean?Did you somehow combine two millenium items?  
  
Christoph:Exactly,I fused the eye and the ring into this gauntlet,and now it is one powerful object.  
  
Yugi:I can't believe it,how?  
  
Christoph:I used the powers of the millenium rod,it has secret powers,you know?  
  
Yugi:I thought Malik had that?  
  
Christoph:He lost it,after his unfortunate accident.I used to create my gauntlet,and I gave it to Isis Ishtar,along with the God cards,I was rewarded hansomely.  
  
Yugi:I don't believe it,it's like you patched everything up,that I forgot about.  
  
Christoph:I do what I can,but my offer still stands,I'll give you Exodia's parts,and your friends,if you agree to duel me. If you lose,you become my personal card.  
  
Yugi:Fine then,I guess have no choice...  
  
Christoph:Perfect!!!  
  
to be countinued... 


	2. Battle One:Christoph Hudson

Yu-Gi-Oh Dark Duel Stories  
  
Battle One,"A Showdown of the Ages"  
  
Countinuing from the last book,Yugi is confronting Christoph Hudson,a duelist hired to defeat Yugi,so a group known as the Big 5 can gain control of Kaiba Korp. But,it seems Christoph has his own agenda,to make Yugi a card and put him in his collection along with his friends.  
  
Yugi:Where do we duel?  
  
Christoph:On the rooftop,I got a new duel-disk system just made for this duel,Yugi.  
  
Yugi:A new system!?  
  
Christoph:Yes,it follows the same basic rules used in Battle city,think you can take it?  
  
Yugi:Of course.  
  
Christoph:Then,let me get the device.  
  
Christoph walks behind the desk,and pulls out two odd looking computer systems.Yugi stares at them cautiously for a moment.  
  
Christoph:Here they are. You fit them over your wrist,shuffle your deck,and insert your deck in the slot.  
  
Yugi:Hmm,what's the large screen for?  
  
Christoph:Ahh,yes. The screen tilts,so your opponent can't get a sneak peak at your cards,then you'll notice an outline of six cards,that's your hand,or a display.Your hand is actually in your deck. You must press the card image,and it will light up around the top of your deck,and you remove it,ever so easily. You then place it in the top row,or bottom row.Top if it's a monster,bottom if it's a magic or trap card.  
  
Yugi:I think that's all I need to know.  
  
Christoph:Let us hope.  
  
Christoph hands Yugi a device,and Yugi equips to his left arm. Christoph also equips his on his left arm due to his gauntlet on his right arm.  
  
Yugi:I'm ready.  
  
A few minuetes later,on the roof of the building,Christoph and Yugi are both standing on their own sides of the roof,and are watching their terminals.  
  
Yugi:Well,it's time to duel!  
  
Christoph:Without that millenium puzzle,this will be a snap(thought).  
  
Christoph flicks on his terminal,Yugi activates his as well,and the systems light up. Yugi's terminal displays five cards,as does Christoph's.  
  
Yugi:Allright,what happens now?  
  
Christoph:Observe.  
  
Christoph inserts a coin into the side of his terminal. The coin shotts out high into the air.  
  
Christoph:Call it.  
  
Yugi:Heads!  
  
The coin hits the ground,and the word heads is displayed on both Yugi and Christoph's terminals.  
  
Christoph:Good call.  
  
Yugi:Allright!  
  
Another card appears on Yugi's terminal. Yugi examines the six cards on his terminal.  
  
Christoph:Hmm,he's planning something,I'm sure he's a good opponent,even without his puzzle,if worse comes to worse,I'll check his cards(thought).  
  
Yugi:I play the Celtic Guardian in attack mode.  
  
Yugi pulls a card from his deck,and places it on the top row of the terminal,the terminal glows,and a realistic hologram of the Celtic Guardian appears ready to attack in front of Yugi.  
  
Yugi:My turn is over.  
  
Another card appears on Christoph's screen.He glares at it,and smiles.  
  
Christoph:I'll play the 7 Coulored Fish in attack mode.  
  
Christoph removes a card from his deck,and places it on the top row of his terminal,a pool of holographic water appears before Christoph.  
  
Yugi:Ugh!  
  
Christoph:Ascend,and destroy!  
  
A huge pool of water appears beneath the Celtic Guardian. A huge multi-coulored fish jumps out of the pool on Christoph's side with it's mouth open,and swallows the Celtic Guardian,and falls into the pool of water on Yugi's side,the pool on Yugi's side disappears.  
  
Yugi:My lifepoints!  
  
Christoph:A waste of a good guardian... tsk tsk.  
  
Yugi:Argh!  
  
Christoph:Your turn.  
  
Lifepoints  
  
Yugi:7600  
  
Christoph:8000  
  
Another card appears on Yugi's screen. Yugi smiles.  
  
Yugi:I'll play Neo,the Magic Swordsmen!  
  
Yugi removes a card from his deck,and places it on the top row of his terminal. A hologram of Neo,the Magic Swordsmen appears.  
  
Christoph:Ha!What good will that do you... wait a minuete!  
  
Yugi takes another card and places it on the bottom row of his terminal. Neo,the Magic Swordsmen glows,filled with power.  
  
Yugi:And I'll equip him with the book of secret arts!  
  
Christoph:Blast!  
  
Yugi:Go Neo!  
  
Neo,the magic swordsman runs toward the pool of water,the 7 coulored fish emerges,and Neo stabs right through it. The 7 coulored fish,and the pool of water disappear.  
  
Lifepoints  
  
Yugi:7400  
  
Christoph:7800.  
  
Another card appears on Christoph's terminal,he examines the cards.  
  
Christoph:Hmm,I bet Yugi's got a good plan,but I have a better one(thought).  
  
Christoph takes a card from his deck,and places it face-down on the bottom row of his terminal.Christoph then horizontally places a monster face-down on the top row of his terminal,nothing happens.  
  
Yugi:Defense,huh?  
  
Christoph:I'll end my turn at that.  
  
Yugi:Hmm...  
  
Another card appears on Yugi's terminal.  
  
Yugi:I'll tribute Neo,in order to play... the Demon Skull!!!  
  
Neo disappears,and Yugi removes him from his terminal,and places a different card in his place.The Demon Skull appears on the field,but then disappears.  
  
Yugi:Huh!?  
  
Christoph:Meet Trap Hole,the best in monster removal.  
  
Yugi:Argh!  
  
Christoph shows the card he placed face-down on the bottom row of his terminal.The trap hole card.  
  
Christoph:You've got nothing left.  
  
Another card appears on Christoph's screen.  
  
Christoph:Ha!Now I'll tribute my monster and play Demon Skull.  
  
Christoph removes the face-down card on the upper row of his terminal,and places a Demon Skull card. A huge intimidating hologram of the Demon Skull appears.  
  
Yugi:No!I have no monsters that means....  
  
Christoph:Can you say direct damage?  
  
The Demon Skull creates a huge thunder bolt that fires right at Yugi.  
  
to be countinued... 


End file.
